Broken Angels
by trista1
Summary: Walker and friends try to fin missing kids.DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker, Texas Ranger. I wish I did than I could skip this part.

***************************************************

Author's Note: This is my first try at writing a Walker fic so if I'm not that good sorry. I will try to do this right it might offend so for that I am sorry but it needs to be talked about more.

***************************************************

** The Case**

Walker sat at his desk thinking of the case that he was just handed how would he tell Alex without her getting upset and worrying about there child.

At that moment his partners came into the room a little tired be ready to work for they know that he would not have called them in this early if it was not important.

"Sorry about the hour but we have a bad case here. So far we have 6 kids missing 3 boys and 3 girls ranging in age from 4 to 10. We were asked to help out because they are afraid that is child porn at the bottom of this." Walker said as he looked at them all.

"I would like to kill anyone who thinks doing anything to someone that little to get off." Sydney all most yelled.

"Sorry Walker how I fell will not keep me from doing my job and doing it right." Sydney said a little upset about how she just acted.

"That's all right Sydney I think we all feel much the same way. You are also right we must not let how we feel get in the way of doing our job right. If any of you think you cannot do that I do not need you here you can leave. I went this sicko where he should be." Walker said.

"Good I knew I could count on you all. Now lets get down to going over this case and see if there is anything that was missed. Sydney you and Gage take the girls and we will take the boys. Go over the case files than if you have to go see the family's and talk to them." Walker said.

Walker knew in a couple of hours that Alex would know about the case and he would have his hands full trying to tell her that there child was safe.

As Walker was worrying about how to tell Alex Sydney and Gage were on there way out the door to talk to the parents of the first girl.

"Right now I am glad that I don't have any kids. I do feel sorry for Walker and Alex. How is she going to take this?" Sydney asked.

"She is strong she will be worried about it but Walker will not let it eat at her. We will solve this before she can go nuts worrying about it." Gage said.


	2. Victim Number one

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker. Wish I did.

***************************************************

**Victim Number One**

Gage and Sydney left the office to talk to the family youngest of the missing girls. Her name was Robin Lynn Kelly.

She is a pretty girl of 4 years old with blond hair to her shoulders and deep blue eyes. She looked like a happy and friendly child.

Last time she was seen she had on a light pink sun dress and black dress shoes with white stockings. She was out front of her house waiting for her ride to a friends birthday party. Her mother was waiting with her but had to step inside for a short time to check on the baby when she came back out Robin was gone and her ride was just pulling up to get her. Ms. Kelly and her friend Ms. Timpson looked around the block to see if maybe she may have went to play with some of her friends before she left for the party, when they did not find her they called the police to tell them she was missing.

"Syd, I don't know how anyone could do something to a child that little. What would make some one what to hurt a child that cannot help themselves?" Gage asked not thinking he would get an answer.

"I don't know why Gage. We have to find her before they make it so she never comes home. We are here. Try to keep your mind on the job at hand ok." Sydney said as she got out of the car.

Before Gage got out of the car his phone ring. Sydney turned around just in time to see him hit the dash board of the car as he talked on the phone. When he closed the phone she went back to the car to see what happened. She sat back in the car and asked,

"What happened?"

"That was Alex. They found Robin she is at the hospital. They beat her and raped her. We have to tell them about it. Sydney, we have to find the rest of them and soon before they kill one of them." Gage told her with tears in his eyes.

"I know and we will. Now we have to go tell them so the Doctors can treat her. I know that it is a long shot but maybe she can help us." Sydney said.

As they got out of the car and walked up to the house they could see the swing set in the yard and the other toys waiting for there owner to come home to play with them.

They rang the door bell and stood still for someone to come to the door. Gage could not help but think, 'how are they going to deal with this?'

At that moment a very tired younger man came to the door and asked,

"How may I help you?'

" Mr. Kelly, I'm Ranger Cook and this is Ranger Gage. Can we come in and talk to you and your wife?" Sydney asked.

"My wife is resting now but I will get her. Stay here till I come back." said Mr. Kelly.

A few moments later Mr. Kelly came in with a pale and tired looking younger woman. She looked as if she would be very pretty if she had a lot of sleep and her child back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kelly we are very sorry about this and we will keep looking for the ones that did this. Now we must tell you that Robin has been found but you must know that she has been beat and raped. The last time we talked to anyone she was alive. We can take you to her if you would like." Sydney told them as she watched Mrs. Kelly start to cry.

"Yes please take us to her. And when you find out who did this let me alone with them for this!" Mr. Kelly yelled at them then he realized what he did and said, "I am sorry about that Rangers but to do something like that to a 4 year old child is just sick. How could they?"

"Mr. Kelly that's ok but you need to be strong for your wife and little girl now." said Gage as he looked to where Sydney was with this wife.

"Honey, I'm so sorry about that. I just feel so bad that I could not keep her safe and you to." Mr. Kelly said as he started to cry.

Sydney and Gage helped to get them to the car and took them to the hospital were there child was. As the Kelly's talked to the Doctors, Gage and Sydney found Alex and Walker to find out how she was.

"My god how could they do that to her? The Doctors said that if she has not found her when they did she would have died. To top it all off there was so much damage to her little body from the rape that they had to do a hysterectomy that poor child will never have kids. Walker, we have to stop this creep before he kills one of the others." Alex said.


	3. Victim Number Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker. If I did I would not have to do this.

***************************************************

**Victim Number Two**

As they wait for the Doctors to tell them that they can talk to Robin, Walker tells the others about his day.

After they had read the files at the office Walker and Trivette left to talk to the first of the victims.

"Walker, how could anyone do this? Man to take a child from there home and the people who love them is not right. Why would anyone hurt a child that way?" Trivette said but he did not think that Walker would try to answer him.

"I don't know how anyone can do that. Who is the first one on our list to see?" Walker asked.

Trivette could see that Walker was worried about his own child. Trivette looked at the file and said.

"It is Logan Young. He is 5 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, about 3' 10" tall and about 85 pounds. He was last seen leaving school to come home but never made it." Trivette told him.

As they pulled up at the address in the files they saw that it was a run down house in a bad part of town. As they walked up to the house they saw a middle aged woman that looked like she has seen better days. She sat on the porch that looked like it could use some work.

She had bloodshot eyes and they were puffed up from crying. She was pale from not sleeping or eating right.

"Mrs. Young? I'm Ranger Walker and this is Ranger Trivette. We would like to talk to you about your son if we may?" said Walker.

"Have you found my boy?" Mrs. Young cried.

"No we have not. We will not give up. Do you know of anyone that might do this to you or to Logan?" Walker asked her.

"No I do not. Who would hurt a child?" she asked.

"May I ask where is his father at?" Trivette asked.

"I don't think he would do anything like that! You do don't you?" she asked.

"We have to look into every person that could have a reason to take Logan that is why we ask about him." Walker said.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to upset you but I had to ask. Has he said anything about someone following him or older kids giving him a hard time? I know some of the things I ask seem like they are dumb but I have to ask them all the same." Walker told her.

"Not that I can remember. Do you think that you can find my boy?" she asked Walker.

"I don't know if we can but we will sure try to. If you think of anything at all give us a call." Waller told her.

"Jimmy had been on the phone as we talked so as we left I asked what was up. He did not say anything until we got into the truck than he told me about Robin so we came right here." Walker told Gage, Sydney, and Alex.

They all sat in quite thinking about the case and how they would handle it.


	4. Victim Number Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker. I would like to he is cute.

***************************************************

**Victim number three**

About 10 minutes after Walker told his story the Doctor came in to tell them how she was.

"Rangers, I know that you would like to talk to her but not right now. We had to do emergency surgery because of the damage that was done during the rape. She is still out of it and she is still in shock I do not know if or when she will come out of it." the Doctor said.

"Alright Doctor but can you give us a call if she does come out of it so we can talk to her?" Walker asked.

"Yes I will as soon as she can talk to you." the Doctor said.

"Back to work everybody. Lets find this scum before he hurts anyone else." said Walker.

As they left Gage asked Sydney.

"Who's next on the list?"

"Sue Blackfoot. She is 7 years old. Brown hair and brown eyes, last seen riding her bike outside of her house by a neighbor." Sydney said.

As they drove to the poor side of town to talk to the Blackfoot's there thoughts went back to Robin and what has happened to her.

'We have to stop this scum before he kills one of them.' both Sydney and Gage thought at the same time.

As they pulled up in front of the house that looked as if it was not fit for anyone to live in. They saw a boy ran around the back. He looked to be about 10 years old.

"Sydney, does the report say anything about Sue having a brother?" Gage asked as he ran after the boy.

"No it does not say. Gage, don't scare him he may be able to help us." Sydney said as she ran after them.

Sydney caught up with them to find the boy had trapped himself in a dead end ally and Gage was trying to talk to him

"It's ok I'm Ranger Gage and this pretty girl is Ranger Cook. We will not hurt you we just would like to talk to you . What's your name?" Gage asked.

"Are you really Rangers? Can you find my sister?" the boy asked Sydney.

"Yes we are. We will try very hard to find your sister for you if you tell us who you are so we know what girl we are looking for." Sydney told him.

"I'm sorry. My name is John Blackfoot." John told her.

"We came here hoping to talk to your family about Sue and to see if we can pick up her trial and find her. Do you know of any kind of problems your sister my be having?" Sydney asked John.

"She asked me not to tell anyone but if you think it might help I will. She told me once that she thought that some guy in a old car was following her. She asked if I would meet her at school and walk her home. I did this for about 4 weeks and then I got in trouble at school and was not on time to get her so I went right home. When I got to this street I saw some fat guy putting something in a old car near my house but I could not tell what it was. Then all this with my sister do you think that maybe he was putting my sister in the car?" John asked as he started to cry.

"I don't know but in case it was can you draw a picture of the man and car so we can look for him so we can talk to him? Know we would like to talk to your folks." Sydney asked as they walked up to the house. When they got there John's parents where there as soon as John saw them he ran to his mother crying.

"Hi I am Ranger Gage and this is Ranger Cook we would like to talk to you about your missing child. Mr. Blackfoot may I talk to you alone?" Gage asked.

"I thought I should let you know that your son may have seen the person that took your little girl. You should also know that he is very upset about it he thinks it is his felt that she is gone. He needs you and your wife to be there for him and let him know that it is not his felt that she is gone." Gage told him all that John told them.

"Why would they keep it from us? We could have called the cops or have made sure that a grownup got her from school." Mr. Blackfoot said as tears ran down his face.

"John was trying to help you and your wife by taking care of his sister so you did not have to worry about her. We have asked John to draw us a pix of the man and the car. All we told him is that the man may have seen something so we would like to talk to him. We thought that how much he is told up to you and your wife." Gage said.

As Gage walked up to the house with Mr. Blackfoot to get Sydney to leave and go to the next victim's house he told Mr. Blackfoot, "Sydney has told your wife not a thing about this you can tell her if you would like."

When they were in the car Sydney said, "we have to tell Walker about this as soon as we can."


	5. Trying To Rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Walker. This is useless if you don't know that you should read other chapters. If I did I would not be putting them here would I.

***************************************************

**Trying To Rest**

That night when Sydney was at home trying to get some rest so maybe she could find some clues tomorrow. She could not sleep because her mind keeps going back to the case. As she got up she thought,

'I will not get any rest this way. I might as well go for a run and try to clear my head then I may get some sleep.'

As she was about to go out the door the phone rang. She went over to get it and was happy to hear his voice on the other end.

"I did not wake you did I?" Gage asked.

"No you did not. I was just about to go for a run in the park to try to clear my head and then maybe get some sleep. Would you like to join me for the run and maybe some coffee after?" Sydney asked.

"I'll meet you at the park for the run but pass on the coffee it will just keep me up." Gage said.

As Sydney ran in the park looking for Gage she heard a child crying. As she looked around for the sound she thought.

'What would a child be doing out at this time of night? I have to find this child before they can be hurt.'

She left the path to look for the child that was crying when see saw two kids in the grass one was laying down and the other one was crying over the first one. As she neared the kids the one that was crying asked her,

"Can you help me? Tommy will not wake up. Can you get him to wake up?" the little girl asked.

As the little girl talked to Sydney, Gage came up to them when the little girl seen him she grabbed Sydney's arm and would not let go.

"It's ok I know him and he will not hurt you. Gage go call for help then call Walker. The boy was beat up bad and I do not know yet if she is hurt." with that said Sydney went back to talking with the child.

"My name is Sydney and I am a Ranger. Can you tell me your name and who this boy is?"

"My name is Kim and that is my brother Tommy. Can you make him wake up? Are you really a Ranger?" Kim asked.

"Yes I am. The man is my partner his name is Gage. Can you tell me who did this to your brother?" Sydney asked.

"I do not know for sure so I will not tell. You will have to ask Tommy when you wake him up." Kim told her.

Sydney thought, 'She knows more then what she is telling me but I think that he told her not to tell anyone.'

Just at that minute a man dressed in black with white hair came out and ran at Sydney.

"Leave my kids alone you fucking bitch!" he yelled as he ran at her. 

Just before he could get to them Walker grabbed him and throw him to the ground.

"Who are you? They are my kids and look at what that bitch did to them.," he yelled at Walker.

"I'm Texas Ranger Walker. She is Texas Ranger Cook and that upset looking guy behind you is Ranger Gage. Now stay there if you know what's good for you." Walker told him as he walked over to Sydney and Kim.

"Kim do you remember who I am?" Walker asked her.

"Yes, you are Angela's father. Can you make Tommy wake up?" she asked.

"No I can not but we will get him to a Doctor that can try to help him. Kim can you tell me who hurt Tommy and if they hurt you?" Walker asked her.

***************************************************

Author's Note: I would like to thank all that's reviewed my story. They are Alena, Maria Kairay, and Heather. Thank you very much Soprano 1969 for the title of this story I just could not come up with one.


	6. Finding The Way To New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Walker. I am doing this for fun and to tell a story. I will put them back when I'm done so don't sue.

***************************************************

Author's Note: I would like to thank Alena, Maria Kairay, and Jillian 66 for your reviews.

***************************************************

**Finding A Suspect **

"Tommy said not to tell anyone what happened because it would get mommy in trouble and I do not went that." Kelly said.

"Ok you go with Tommy and I will get your mommy and come to the hospital to see you." Walker told her.

"Sydney you go with them. Is that ok with you Kelly?" Walker asked.

"You will not let anyone hurt us will you?" Kelly asked.

"No I will not." Sydney said.

"Ok I would like you to come because I am scared." Kelly said.

After Kelly and Sydney left Walker turned back to the man they had on the ground.

"Now who are you? I know you are not there father because he died about 3 years ago." Walker asked.

"My name is John Smith. Their mother is my half sister. I came here to see them and the kids ran away. When I saw the Ranger over them I just thought she was the one that hurt him." said John.

"Ok right know I will have to take you at your word. Where are you from?" Walker asked.

"I'm from Newfane New York. How did you know about Kelly and Tommy's father?" asked John.

"My child is a friend of there's and my wife is a good friend of there mothers." said Walker.

"I'm sorry about your Ranger but I thought she was the one that hurt them." John said.

"Just to let you know I will be checking you out and if you are hiding anything I will came after you my self. You may go know but don't leave town." Walker said.

"Trivette, call the New York police and see what you can find on him and use both name and description of him. Gage, you go to Sydney and find out if Kelly told her anything then talk to their mother. I guess I should call Alex and let her know about this maybe they will tell her something they will not tell us." Walker said.

***************************************************

At the hospital Sydney was holding a very scared child in her arms as the Doctor tried to look her over.

"Please do not let him hurt me!" Kelly cried as she held on to Sydney.

Just at that moment the door flew open and a very upset woman ran into the room.

"Kelly, are you ok?" the woman asked.

"Mommy! Hold me. This is Sydney she is a friend of Ranger Walker's. She helped us get here and would not let anyone hurt us after she found us." Kelly told her mother.

"Thank you so much for helping them. My name is Bonnie Cash." Bonnie said as she clamed down.

Mrs. Cash I would like to take a look at Kelly now but she is scared that I might hurt her. Could you help her see that I will not?" asked the Doctor.

"Mommy, can Sydney stay with us?" Kelly asked.

"She can if she would like to," said Mrs. Cash.

"Kelly, what you do most of the time when a child like yourself gets hurt is have a police officer in the room with them. There is a guy with your brother right now. Does this make you feel better?" Sydney asked.

***************************************************

Latter that day Walker and Alex arrived at the hospital to see if Tommy and Kelly Cash were any better and be there for their mother.

"Hi. Tommy is still unconscious and Kelly just fell asleep. The Doctor said that there are no sings of rap. Tommy was beat up pretty good but he will live. If he wakes up soon there should be no brain damage. Kelly still has not said anything about who did this." Sydney said.

Just then Bonnie Cash came into the waiting room with tears in her eyes. When she saw Alex she ran to her and fell into her arms crying,

"Why would anyone try to hurt a child? Poor Tommy woke up and said that he would not let anyone take her that is why he was hurt. He then said he was sorry for being here and passed back out."

"Bonnie, do you know of anyone that would what to hurt you or the kids?" Walker asked.

"There are some that might what to get even with me but not this way!" Bonnie said.

"We think that Kelly knows who did this to Tommy. At the park where Ranger Cook found her I asked her who did it and she said that Tommy said not to tell or you would get in trouble." Walker told her.

"Bonnie, don't be upset with them. Most of the scum that pry on kids know if they tell kids that if they talk they will be taken away from the ones that they love they will not tell anyone." Alex said.

"Than I must make them see that they will not go anywhere if they tell who it is. Walker maybe you and Alex can help me with that. Hearing it from you two and me maybe they will tell it all." Bonnie said hopefully.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but I am back now and updating all stories.


	7. Finding The Kids

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now you are very dumb.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Finding The Kids**

The next morning as Alex and Walker walked into Ranger Headquarters they found Sydney and Gage typing there reports and Jimmy on the phone.

"I have to go to the office Bonnie is bring Kelly so I can talk to her today. I hope I can get throw to her so we can stop this sick son of a bitch." Alex said as she left.

"Walker, that was the New York police on the phone. They say if John Smith is here than we should watch him, because we will have kids come up missing. Like they did but they could not prove it." Jimmy said when he got off the phone.

"Should we pick him up?" asked Gage.

"No, for know we will have him followed to see if we can find the others." Walker said.

***************************************************

In Alex's office Bonnie and Kelly were talking to Alex about who had hurt her and Tommy.

"You know that if we don't find out who did this they could do it to some other child or come back for you two." Bonnie said.

"Kelly, you know that your mother loves you and would not let anyone take you?" asked Alex.

"Kelly, it's ok if you are scared of him. I'm sure if we were in your place we would be to. I think I know who it is, would you tell me if I'm right?" Walker asked as he walked into the room and knelt down in front of her.

"Yes, Ranger Walker I will." said Kelly.

"It was Uncle John who hurt you and your brother?" Walker asked.

Kelly looked at Walker and started to cry.

"How did you know? He said that because mommy let him live with us and take care of us that they would take us away from her if they found out about it."

"Kelly, please tell us all that he did to you and Tommy?" Walker asked.

***************************************************

When Walker walked back into his office his friends could see he was very upset at what he found out from Kelly Cash.

"Lets go get him! Where is he Jimmy?" Walker asked.

"He is at a small warehouse about a mile north of town," said Jimmy getting up to go with him. Gage and Sydney were right behind them.

"Tell the officers that are watching him to pick him up as soon as he leaves. They are to keep him there until we get there." Walker said as they left the office.

When they got to the warehouse the officers and John Smith were not there so they went into the warehouse to look and see if the other kids were there and alive.

"Walker, over here!" yelled Sydney.

As Walker, Gage, and Jimmy came around the comer all three almost cried for the kids because there in front of them was a movie set for porn movies.

"He is making movies with the kids in them! That is so sick! We have to find the kids!" Gage said as he tried not to cry for them.

As Walker walked around looking at the set all the others could see that it was getting to him.

"Spread out and see if you can find the kids or any sign of where he might go." said Walker with a look of sadness on this face while a lone tear rolled down his face.

"Walker, help me this door is locked. I think I can hear the kids!" Jimmy yelled. 

When Jimmy and Walker got the door opened they saw the 3 missing kids and some they did not know.

"OH MY GOD! I will get some help to get them to the hospital." Jimmy said as he left to make his call.

As Sydney and Gage walked into the room they could not believe what they saw there were 6 kids in a room about 8 feet by 6 feet. There was human waste on the floor the kids clothes were dirty and ripped. The kids were dirty and looked as if they had not eaten in days.

"It's ok kids we are Texas Rangers. This is Ranger Cook and Gage and I'm Ranger Walker we are going to get you out of here and back to your parents." Walker told them.


	8. Justice Walker's Way

Disclaimer: YOU SHOULD KNOW THE DUMB THING BY NOW!

***************************************************

**Justice Walker's Way**

As Walker was talking a little girl came up to him with tears in her eyes and said,

"Some of us are not from here how are you going to help us get home? We are to little to know were we live."

"I'm sure we can find your homes and if we cannot then maybe by showing your pictures on the news some one will know you and were you are from." said Walker.

As Walker finished talking a group of Ambulances pulled up outside to take the kids to the hospital to make sure they were ok.

After the kids were on their way to the hospital Walker said to the others,

"Rip this place apart and find me a clue to where this asshole is! I want this asshole bad."

As the others started looking for clues Walker went out to his truck to get his temper under control when the call came over the radio that the officers that were following John Smith were found out cold from a blow to the head. This only served to make him even madder and want to get him even more.

At the office where they where going over all the clues that they found Syd asked,

"Where's Walker at Jimmy?"

"I think he's at the gym. I have never seen a case get to him like this one has. He has never lost his temper like that before and I think he is working off some steam or trying to," said Jimmy.

"I think I found something here! This paper says that there is a lot of people at would like to see some kids that look like the Cash kids and they will pay him a lot of money for the pictures." Gage said.

"You two get over there and make sure that nothing happens to them I will get Walker and be right there," said Jimmy.

As Jimmy walked into the gym he saw that Walker was not there so he asked Bob and Tom the two Rangers that were there if they had seen him.

"He was here little while ago. The way he was beating on the bag no one would dare to talk to him at all. The case he is working on must be real bad for him to be like that. All the hitting and kicking he was doing must not have helped because he throw down the gloves and ran out of here we have no idea where he went." The two Rangers told him.

"Thank you for your help and yes the case is getting to all of us in different ways." Jimmy said as he left to look for Walker.

Meanwhile at the warehouse were they had found the kids Walker was looking around and remembering what the Doctors had told him about the kids.

****

Flash Back

"Ranger Walker we just got the tests back most of the kids are alright. We do have 3 with some form or another of a STD and 2 with the Aides Virus. As soon as you find out how the parents are we need to talk to them about this." said the Doctor.

All of the sudden Walker was brought back to the preset time by a very hard punch to the face and a very angry voice yelling at him.

"You are a very dumb Ranger if you think I will let you take me to jail! I know what they do to people like me in there and I will not have that at all!"

As Walker cleared his head he realized that it was John Smith yelling at him. 

In a deadly quit voice Walker said,

"I will take you in even if I have to beat you half to death to do it. You will not get away with what you have done to the kids you took from there homes."

"You can try to! But I will not let you! You will have to kill me and I don't went to die today!" yelled John.

At that John came out of the dark and tried to hit Walker in the back of the head but he felt him coming and a round house kick sent him flying back into the dark. Walker stood sill for a couple minutes to listen for him to move when he did not hear anything he went looking for him. As Walker walked to wear he disappeared in the dark Walker heard him run into the dark.

"I will not get me. I know this place better then you do and I will get you sooner or latter and get out of this state before anyone knows I'm gone." John said.

Walker just kept quite and followed his voice. As he walked up behind John he said,

"But I know how to find you in the dark."

As Walker said this to him he jumped and as he turned tried to punch him. This Walker was able to block and then Walker in turn he punched John in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. As he tried to get his breath back and get up Walker put on the cuffs then read him his rights.

As they walked out of the warehouse Jimmy pulled up in front as he jumped out of his car he said,

"I'm glad you got him! In some of his papers we found some letters that would give you the idea that he was going to take the kids and sell them for sex slaves to some very sick people. I sent Gage and Syd to stay with them. I guess I should call them and let them know you got him."

****

About 2 Months latter 

"I'm glad that's over," said Syd as they walked out of the courtroom after the trial of John Smith for all of this.

"I'm just glad we could get all of the kids back to there homes. " said Alex.

"At least he will never be able to hurt another kids. I still can not believe the judge gave him life," said Jimmy.

"We have to try to come up with a better way to teach or kids about this so they don't get hurt anymore." Walker said.

Author's Note: First thank you all for reading my story. I had to Wright this to let those who are going throw any of this to tell it is not your felt and no one has a right to touch you any way that makes you fell bad. If the first person does not believe you keep talking till someone does there is help out there for you. 

Next I'm sorry for not updating the story in a timely manner I have to share and the other two are on more then me.


End file.
